


Bandages

by Chief_Yazza10



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Boxer! Markus, M/M, Med student! Connor, boxer/med student AU, more characters and tags will be added later, more characters will be added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chief_Yazza10/pseuds/Chief_Yazza10
Summary: When walking back to his dorm to settle down for the night, textbook or two in hand, med student Connor Anderson spots a man around his age slumped in a chair by the nurses door, bruises and cuts decorating his body while bandages hung from his loosened fists. Connor has to help him and soon finds himself entranced by those mismatched eyes that belonged to someone who may have captured his feelings. Markus Manfred.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------This work is inspired by this lovely art I found here :)https://deviant-connor.tumblr.com/post/174848367238/my-friend-came-up-with-such-a-good-au-that-i-made





	1. Chapter 1

A glance at the clock told Connor that he had once again become lost within the pages of the text book of anatomy and the robotic reaction of scribbling loopy notes in a clean and orderly notebook. Twenty to twelve. That could explain his achy back and the creeping desire to curl up where he sat and sleep. Hauling himself up from where he sat, Connor stretched and relished in the hearing the clicks his joints made as he picked up his textbooks and notebook. No one around and empty hallways greeted Connor as he filed out of the spare studying rooms set aside for students who wished to study in the later hours. Though it seemed Connor was a regular to those rooms as he was seen sat next to an organized mess of notes from the late afternoon to late in the evening. While having no one around was better for his grades as it proved that there was less distractions, Connor couldn't help but feel a pang of loneliness, yeah sure there was his dad and the fluffy st Bernard that was Sumo waiting for him on days where he could relax, Connor wished there was someone by his side to accompany him back to his dorm instead of an anatomy textbook.

Though instead of Connor's usual route consisting of seeing nobody in the dead of the night, he was surprised to see a figure slightly slumped on a cold, plastic chair outside of the nurses office. Tanned, bronze skin tainted with forming purple bruises and cuts, very little which trickled slow with blood. Though the worst cut had to be on the figure's head, near his close cropped hair. The figure let out ragged puffs of air. Who knows how long he was sat outside waiting for treatment Connor's mind supplied, which seemed to spring him into action. With slow and gentle steps, Connor approached.

"Hey, are you okay?" Connor then inwardly cursed at himself, 'does he look okay to you?' his mind screeched at him. The figure's head snapped up. Big hazel doe-like eyes met mismatched ones, right eye an azure blue while his left eye, a jade green. The man grunted from turning his head too swiftly. Connor was buy his side in an instant, dropping his books on to the chair next to the figure.

"You don't mind if I check do you?" Connor looked up at the stranger's eyes, already feeling himself become entranced by them as he lost himself within the deep blues and greens the figure's eyes offered.

The figure shook his head, breathing out a quiet, "It's okay, I'll be okay."

While the med student internally gasped at the husky, deep tone of the wonderful voice that graced his ears, he seemed to disagree and began to look at the damage done to this man, his gut feeling telling him that maybe he would need to put his skills to the test and patch the stranger up himself. Though while Connor asked himself what had happened to this quite frankly handsome stranger, he had answered his own question when he caught sight of the loose hanging gauze and tape. Perhaps he had injured himself through sparring or had taken a beaten. 

"Come on, I will help you," Connor left the man no choice as he wrapped his arm around the stranger's bulky shoulder and gently hoisted him up, attempting to balance his textbooks in the other hand which proved of little difficulty due to sheer luck that he had not brought his usual supply of many books and notes. Worry that the stranger would refuse help disappeared as the figure let Connor lead him towards his dorm, through the door and helping him settle comfortable on the plush sheets of Connor's bed.

While Connor stepped aside to retrieve the medical box in his room, the stranger took in his surroundings of the room he was currently situated in. Overall, the figure concluded that was room was quaint and had surprises such as the poster on the wall that displayed some heavy metal band, maybe full of surprises like the man who was helping him at now seven minutes past twelve in the early hours of the morning, who was currently washing his hands with anti bacterial soap.

Connor sat himself down on the bed next to the stranger and began to disinfect the wounds and cover those that needed covering in either a series of plasters or bandages, whispering out a gentle sorry every time the figure so much as flinched, grimaced or hissed at the pain.

At nine minutes to one in the morning, Connor was finally done patching up the stranger and tiredly placed the medical box on the floor, rubbing some hand sanitizer into his hands.

"Thanks for the help," the stranger offered politely, breaking the silence that settled over Connor's room.

Connor smiled, sweetly but sleepily, "It's no bother, trust me."

The stranger offered his hand, now covered in plasters and disinfectant, "Names Markus, yours?"

Connor shook the Markus' hand gently, careful in case he was still in any slight pain, "Connor."


	2. Chapter 2

At almost half past eleven on most nights, a small knock would grace Connor's door and sure to be found behind it was Markus, new bruises forming on his body alongside a decoration of a variety of cuts. A red flush would dust his cheeks as Markus would breathlessly, and almost nervously, ask if the med student wouldn't mind tending to his injuries that he had sustained from something Connor had no clue about. The med student had never really thought to ask about it, it wasn't really a top priory in his mind compared to tending to Markus' wounds. Maybe tonight he would ask. Though while Markus would always apologize profusely and would promise to never bother him again if that was his wish, Connor would yelp out a no, to which he was deeply embarrassed by as he didn't exactly want to appear desperate.

It was no secret that he enjoyed the man's presence and their chats in the late hours of the evening, it didn't help that his mind seemed to supply that Markus was quite handsome. Very handsome. Charming as well as intelligent, and strong. Connor chalked it up to a simple crush with tiny lustful feelings, he couldn't help but sometimes admire the muscles that adorned the man's body, especially his arms. And those eyes that held so much emotion. However, Connor felt a pang of sadness in his heart as he felt as if his feelings were one sided. He had seen Markus once outside of the dorms, just as he was about to approach, a girl, a beautiful girl indeed, was by his side, both were laughing and joking. Maybe Markus already had a girlfriend. Instead of approaching, Connor simply carried on his usual route to the study rooms.

"Connor, are you okay?" mismatched eyes filled with concern looked at him as it was apparent he had zoned out of their routinely evening conversations. A red tinge dusted his cheeks as he smiled reassuringly.

"I'm fine, just thinking about today's lesson. It was just a little exhausting," Connor supplied. Markus grinned, unaware of the white lie.

"I feel you on that one, along with North constantly blabbering on about something," Markus sighed, shaking his head with a smile. This North must be the girl who he was with, earlier a few days ago.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Connor asked innocently, though he immediately cringed a little on the inside as it seemed he couldn't control his mouth and the question tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop himself. Markus laughed and Connor felt his face burn bright red, scorching him with mortification. Markus failed to notice the blush that graced Connor's cheeks once again as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"No," followed by a chuckle by that glorious voice Connor loved, "She's just a friend." Connor couldn't help but feel slightly hopeful, maybe he had a chance with the Adonis that sat by his side arm wrapped comfortingly around his shoulder. Connor whispered out a sorry which Markus smiled and said it was no bother as many people seemed to think the same thing. Both were once again sat in a comfortable silence, though both sat a little more closer to one another than usual. It felt more intimate to them both, though neither will admit it, they both enjoyed it immensely, and relished in it while it would last before they would part ways for the night as they always did.

"How do you get those injuries Markus?" Connor asked, breaking the silence that settled over them in the med student's bedroom.

"Boxing," Markus replied so casually considering the bruises and cuts he arrived with nearly every night didn't seem so casual and laid back, " just another side hobby I participate in. You got any hobbies apart from tending to my injuries?" Markus grinned, almost cheekily.

The boxer couldn't help but feel joyful at hearing Connor's gorgeous angelic laugh, "not really, I just work and study."

Markus saw this as a chance. It was obvious to him that the med student who would ever so carefully tend to his injuries from sparring had captured his heart with his polite mannerisms, addictive voice and good company. Maybe Markus could take him out on a date, build their budding friendship into something more.

"How about we go out sometime, find something that you might like instead of being cooped up all day in a study room?" Markus suggested.

"I would like that," Connor replied, not believing his luck as to that Markus was offering to go out together as friends, "and maybe one day you could take me to where you box and then I can help you with any injuries, only if you don't mind though, it's no problem if you do," Connor babbled. "I would like to watch you sometime," he whispered shyly, the red hue dusting his cheeks again, to which Markus found quite adorable.

"Of course! It's really no trouble," Markus stammered out, too quickly and too embarrassingly for him to handle. Swiftly gathering himself back together, he attempted to relax himself and stop the rapid beats of his heart that hammered like the wings of a hummingbird.

Connor grinned, wide and cute, which only made Markus' heart race even more, "How about tomorrow, it is the weekend?" the med student suggested, hopeful he would be able to see Markus sooner. His heart fluttered as his mind saddled him with thoughts of Markus sparring with someone, gauze and tape wrapped tightly around his fists as his torso gleamed with sweat, soft grunts and pants falling from his mouth. Mismatched eyes filled with determination. His thoughts soon turned else where and took a turn to something more sinful. Connor flushed.

"Yeah! of course, I could meet you here tomorrow at quarter to eight?," Markus attempted to say casually, trying to hide the excitement in his voice. He also hid his extreme joy and happiness when Connor nodded to the offer. Glancing at the clock, it was now three minutes past two in the morning. He grinned.

"Well, more or less in a few hours from looking at the time," hauling himself off of the bed, Markus stretched his joints cracking. Connor stared in awe as his back muscles rippled.

"Thanks for patching me up, again," Markus headed towards the door opening it softly as not to disturb other people who were sleeping, "Rest up, I'll see you in a few hours," and with a grin, Markus left, closing the door gently behind him. Markus had never felt so good, he knew he would have to up his game tonight if he were to impress Connor.

Meanwhile inside the room, Connor hugged his pillow tight, smiling so wide it hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 500 hits and 100 kudos, a massive thank you to everyone and thank you again for the lovely comments. So have another chapter. I'm glad you are enjoying the story despite that Connor and Markus are a little bit out of character.  
> Once again, a massive thank you! :D

What do you exactly wear to impress someone without being to formal as they take you on an outing to where they box? Connor had no clue, well maybe not entirely clueless, he was just having a little difficulty was all, he told himself. Besides, Markus seemed like a polite and kind man from the way he caught sneaky glances of the boxer admiring him with awe as he wrapped injuries with efficiency. Maybe he should go for something casual and laid back, maybe cute too. His friend Kara always told him he looked cute, specifically the puppy kind of cute, because of his big brown innocent eyes.

So he settled for a comfy washed out blue pair of jeans. A plain black cotton shirt with a black and white grid patterned flannel shirt over the top unbuttoned which he had 'borrowed' from his dad a while back. Connor even put on his lucky socks, a present from his dad, which were plain white with a tiny Shiba dog embroidered into the side of them, then his Adidas superstars. Another present from his dad cause Connor should have a wider range of shoes even if it resulted in him looking like a ' _basic bitch'_ . Connor smiled, while his father could be grumpy and had a habit of drinking, he couldn't deny he loved his dad even when he shook his head at his son's antics and commanded Sumo to attack, to the which the dog would give a joyous 'boof!' and lick Connor's face. The med student smiled, he had been given strict orders to call his dad and tell him everything after being out with Markus.

A quick glance at the clock. Twenty minutes to eight, another five minutes to kill. Connor sprayed himself with cologne that he kept spare on his desk. Another look in the mirror and a nod of approval towards his reflection, a happy looking good running through his head. Though, just for tonight, he could make his outfit look better, more relaxed, more casual, more laid back, more _cute._ Carding his fingers through his combed back hair, strands soon began to fall from their orderly position in their naturally curled glory. Kara would ruffle his hair and cheekily grin, complimenting him for his smooth, silky hair and how it framed his face nicely.

A knock on the door jumped him out of trance. Seven forty-five, just as precise as ever. Opening the door, Connor felt very pleased by the reaction he received from Markus, that being a jaw dropping gasp as mismatched eyes glazed over with admiration and a breathless wow. The med student was surprised when he spotted a bunch of flowers consisting of lavender roses, red tulips, calla lilies and bold sunflowers. The beautiful bunch of flowers all tied with single piece of lace ribbon.

"Just to say thanks for everything and how you've helped me and how I've kept you up all night cause of my injuries," Markus flushed. Connor placed his hands gently over Markus' and smiled sweetly, a blush dusting his cheeks.

"It's okay Markus, I'd always help a friend," it hurt Connor to call Markus a friend when he wanted him to be so much more. Little did he know that it also hurt the boxer as he craved the same thing. The med student trotted towards the kitchen and filled a jug of water to place the flowers in, admiring the vibrant colors. The boxer admired the gentle smile of Connor's lips, wishing and hoping one day he will be able to lean in and capture them in a kiss, if it be a sweet kiss or a passionate kiss, he knows he will treasure each and every one of them.

Taking Connor's hand, Markus began to lead them to a small back alley outside of the dorms around the corner after a ten minute walk. A rusty graffiti decorated door greeted them which opened with a high pitched creak. The duo walked down a flight of concrete stairs into a wide room, various weights on one side while punching bags adorned the other. At the bottom of the large room was the ring, moth eaten benches placed around the ring so spectators could watch as well as a few fold up chairs. To the side were two doors that presumably lead to a changing room and a shower, or maybe an equipment room. One of them was definitely a changing room considering that Markus picked up a gym bag that was placed by the room and opened the door.

"I'll just be a minute," gesturing to his outfit of jeans and a shirt. Markus shut the door behind him, leaving Connor alone in the room to explore. Walking along the wall, he saw newspaper clippings of boxing wins and even an article on the underground boxing room he found himself in. He swiftly turned on the balls of his feet when he heard multiple footsteps. More men walked into the room, mostly of around his age though a couple looked older. Some were already in their boxing gear, setting themselves up with the weights and punching bags while others sat themselves down on the benches. Most murmured and some smiled their greetings at Connor before making small talk among themselves. Connor didn't have to stand awkwardly for long as the door opened and out walked Markus, ragged towel slumped over his shoulder and a water bottle in hand.

Connor felt his heart flutter rapidly again. How could someone look so good in nothing but shorts and boxing shoes. Gauze and tape adorned calloused hands tightly. Someone then got up and helped Markus put on a pair of black boxing gloves, a gold 'RA9' stitched in to the side of them in small writing.

"Still gonna whoop ya ass Markus," someone laughed in a friendly rivalry like manner as the jumped the ropes of the ring and clambered in, "even if your boo is watching!" Everyone chuckled. Connor blushed a pale pink, attempting conceal his face from the people around him. Markus shook his head, wordlessly taunting his opponent before getting himself into the correct stance in the ring. He held his head high. Jade and sapphire eyes saying bring it.

Connor watched in awe as Markus fought his opponent with such skill, he practically dominated the match. Though the med student couldn't help himself but cringe a little from time to time every time someone was hurt, especially Markus. He cursed himself for leaving the medical box at home. It was quite lucky that Connor sat himself in a spot with poor lighting where he could watch the fight easily but nobody could see his reaction. Every time Markus grunted or growled, something within Connor set him alight, making him feel flushed and hot, wickedly sinful thoughts over ruling his mind.

And soon, it was over. Markus had won.

Now the med student would be able to carry out his favorite hobby. Care for Markus.

All throughout the journey towards Connor's dorm, Markus couldn't help but feel cheerful under Connor's puppy like praise, complimenting him on every move he made, his stance, his determination, his smooth movement around the ring. Even when they walked through the door and sat themselves down on the bed and began to follow through with their routine, the med student was still in awe.

As he poured a little disinfectant on to a clean cloth, Connor smiled, almost sadly, and looked at Markus, "Yet, there were times when you could have easily moved out of the way and not put yourself through pain. Had got hurt. I'm starting to think that you're getting hurt on purpose."

Markus looked at Connor in disbelief, "What?". Connor began to dab the disinfectant on a nasty cut near his head, waiting for Markus to further explain, "That's not true."

"It's not my fault that my hobby happens to come with injuries from time to time," Markus continued.

The med student flicked through his medical box, shaking his head. "You're making me run out of bandages, Markus!" Connor sighed, before pulling out a plaster with a triumphant, happy little noise.

"Sorry," Markus nervously laughed, hand scratching the back of his neck.

Peeling the backing of the plaster off, Connor continued, "You know, you really have to be more careful." Markus decided this was for once and for all.

"But, if I was more careful, I wouldn't see you as often." Connor stopped smoothing down the plaster that he applied to the boxer's head and closed his medical box, placing it in its usual spot on the floor, taking in Markus' words.

"You're right," he enjoyed having Markus over and loved seeing him, "But it doesn't mean I like seeing you hurt."

Markus smiled sincerely, "I'm glad you care." He turned his head towards Connor.

Connor looked at Markus, softness overcoming his features, "Of course I care, Markus."

A few more more moments of silently admiring each other. Doe and mismatched eyes closed as both leaned forward and met each other in the middle with a soft kiss. Connor's full, plump, soft lips fitted perfectly against Markus' own. The boxer deepened it and Connor huffed out a laugh before kissing him back a little more forcefully. He playfully licked Markus' lips and pulled away before he had a chance to respond.

The pair panted, looking at one another with adoration and love swirling in their eyes before passionately kissing one another again. In the small space that was known as the kitchen, a bunch of flowers stand in a jug tied together by a lace ribbon. Attached to the ribbon was a small card that read in fancy, joint handwriting:

_I give you Lavender Roses because I fell in love with you on first sight,_  
_I give you Calla Lillies because you radiate beauty,_  
_I give you Sunflowers because I adore you,_  
_And I give you Red Tulips because I declare my love for you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! I hope you have enjoyed the story and please check out the artist of the piece this work was inspired by :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly 1K reads and just over 150 kudos and on top that some wonderful comments, thanks dudes! :D  
> Hopefully this chapter will be enjoyable!

Fourteen minutes past nine was what the digital clock read on the bedside table. Connor's lesson didn't start till around eleven so he had plenty of time just to relax for a few minutes longer. Besides, he was going to indulge in every minute he had of the bronze arm wrapped around his waist as he snuggled up to Markus, who was currently asleep. He couldn't help but reach out and trace the soft, sharp jawline of the boxer with the tips of his fingers as he slept peacefully. His fingers then traced the outline of Markus' abs to where the blanket had pooled around him, just below his navel. Connor blushed, something he'd been doing a lot lately, maybe ever since Markus walked into his life. Tracing his fingertips back up to his neck, he circled the series of bruises and hickeys that were from the med student's doing. Vivid memories of last night filled his mind as he remembered that Markus playfully retaliated by nipping his neck after he had ran his tongue over the boxer's lips.

With a happy little sigh, Connor huddled up to Markus even more and gently placed his head onto his chest, listening to the soothing rhythm of his beating heart. A groan had him look up at Markus as his eyes fluttered open. He couldn't help but feel a rush of love and warmth when moss green and cerulean blue eyes dilated when he saw Connor's own caramel doe eyes.  
  
"Morning," in a voice that must win an award for most gorgeous morning voice to ever exist, then followed by a kiss to his head. Connor reached up and captured his lips in another kiss. Markus quickly responded by kissing back. Hand that was near his waist trailed up to curly bed hair as calloused fingertips ran through his locks, deepening the kiss further. Pulling away with a gasp, Connor's eyes fluttered shut again, long dark lashes framing his eyes as the morning sun that filtered through his curtains washed both of them in a golden glow.

"Morning," Connor dreamily replied back, satisfied after a good kiss. Another glance at the clock. Thirty-two minutes past nine. He knew they would have to part ways soon as much as it saddened Connor, but that was the way it was. He had no doubt he would be seeing him later tonight anyways when the boxer would probably tun up at his door, either to talk or for a few bandages for his injuries. Maybe while time was precious, Connor could perhaps learn more about the man who's arm was now holding him tenderly.

"So Markus, that your full name?" Connor didn't miss the way the man in question slightly tensed. More questions ran through his head. Just as about he was to apologize for his question, the boxer replied.

"Manfred, Markus Manfred," which was quickly followed up with a, "So it is just Connor?"

"Last name is Anderson. Do you happen to be related to Carl Manfred?" Connor replied carefully. Sensing his caution, Markus relaxed, hoping that he would have the same effect on him.

"Yeah, he's my dad. Probably why I don't exactly reveal my last name often, people always thinking it's an easy way into getting money," he sighed, "You related to that detective? Hank Anderson, the one who uncovered and brought down that red-ice business?"

"Same again, he's my father. Some people wanted to be my friend so they could get of doing criminal stuff easier. Probably get off lightly too."

Markus grunted in agreement, as if he was questioning how could some people be so stupid. He shook his head, a smile forming on his lips. Sitting up, he stretched his arms, abs flexing just to tease Connor, who smirked and gently hit him in the side with a plush pillow. Pushing the blanket aside, Markus got up, pulling on his jeans and lacing up his shoes.  
  
"I'll see you later," pressing a gentle kiss to Connor's lips, Markus left, closing the door softly on his way out.

The digital clock read two minutes past ten, guess it was time to get up and get himself ready.

 

"so, how was it?" Kara asked, excitement gleaming in her teal eyes. Kara was one of the many class sweethearts who had won everyone over with her affection, especially her good heart and positive intentions. It wasn't everyday you came across a strong, brave, young women who had taken an orphan girl and gave her the life she deserved. And that's how they were, Connor and Kara, practically best friends and even little Alice, who currently played with a stuffed fox whilst sat on Kara's lap, saw Connor as a family member. From time to time, whenever she saw him, she would run up to him for a hug whilst screaming 'uncle' as it usually meant getting spoilt and having a treat from his chocolate stash. No one could deny that Luther was one lucky man. He had an amazing girlfriend, who is thinking about making his wife as soon as he can, and a beautiful daughter that he would give the world to.

"He's amazing Kara," Connor smiled, eyes full of happiness, "He is so caring, wonderful and he doesn't mind my.... weirdness. To put it like that." Kara shook her head at the final few words of his sentence, almost as if to scold him because he thought of himself as weird.

"Well," she smiled down at Alice, like she had the whole universe on her lap, "It seems uncle Connor has found his special one." That caught Alice's attention. She looked up, a mantra of 'really? really? really?' coming from her in hurried gasps of air.

"I think I have Alice."

Connor couldn't help but grin wider as Alice seemed excited by the prospect of having another uncle, which meant more passes to a chocolate stash. The girl then babbled on to how one day they would be married, to which Connor blushed and Kara giggled. How she would be the flower girl, 'right uncle Connor?', and Kara would be a beautiful bridesmaid. Uncle Connor would be at the alter with his 'knight in shining armor' uncle Markus, and they would dance, just like they did in those Disney movies. Alice's imagination of the perfect wedding had warmed his heart.

 

Walking back to his dorm, Connor saw Markus stood outside his dorm door, most probably waiting for him. Though he didn't have any injuries on him. Connor panicked a little bit, what if something bad was going to happen. He tried not to worry.

"Hey Baby." The med student internally swooned. He didn't need to worry at all, not if Markus stopped using those pet names, which were now one of favorite things. He replied back a shy 'hi' as they both moved to hug each other, Markus giving Connor's cheek a quick peck.

"I know it's short notice but do you want to come over to mine, we could watch a movie? You can stay over if you want?" Connor couldn't help but say yes. Not when Markus looked at him with hopeful eyes with his hands on his waist. Markus looked at him like when he caught Luther looking at Kara, with absolute adoration. Unlocking the door, Connor rapidly packed a bag with the essentials he needed before the locking the door and following Markus to his apartment, both of them holding hands.

After a thirty-five minute walk, they were in front of the main entrance off the apartment building. Both headed for the elevator, Markus pressing the button that went to a floor somewhere near the top. Once the door closed, Markus pulled Connor against him by his hips and pressed his lips against his. Biting and licking his plump lips. Connor parted his lips as his hands clutched at Markus' shirt, pulling him impossibly closer, bag laid forgotten for the moment on the floor. The kiss became hotter and harsher, Connor letting Markus dominate him. They both pulled away, panting. The elevator doors opened, the duo walking out blushing and laughing among themselves.

Connor walked in and saw that the boxer was either a secret hopeless romantic or just a major sweetheart. The TV was already on, with a stack of movies ranging from horrors to action were on the coffee table alongside bowls and bowls of snacks as well as bottles of drinks. The sofa had also been converted to blanket fort with the fluffiest looking blankets and pillows.  
  
"Simon and Josh helped me out. It seemed like something I thought you would like."

"I love it, it's cute Markus," for added effect, Connor ran his thumb across Markus' cheek, just like he had seen in those romantic movies he went to see with Kara. The boxer subtly lent further into the soft, tender touch.

Placing his bag by the fort, Connor wasted no time in crawling in, patting the pillows in a hint that Markus should join him, which he did promptly after slotting a movie in to the DVD player. Ten minutes in to the movie, the duo were huddled up to one another, not really paying much attention to the movie but instead each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone for all the support, it's amazing and it's making my absolute week!  
> Thank you all so much and I hope you enjoy!  
> :)

A couple of months in to dating and it was safe to say that it was one of the best things to ever grace both the med student and boxer's life. Having each other in their arms after a long, stressful day was what they had needed. It didn't hurt anymore when they both used to look at their friends who were so love, craving those feelings and craving another to love and treat them. While there was arguments, which there was very little of, it would soon be over as one of them would do something that would make the other laugh, most of the time it was Markus who pulled a face at Connor cause he hated seeing his angelic features over ruled by stress and fatigue. Everything was right with Connor in Markus' arms, his head pressed against his chest, where his beating heart resided.

Thought it had come to Connor's attention that maybe he should introduce his boyfriend of six months and sixteen days to his father who had been asking more frequently to invite him over, even promising over the phone that he would ' _lock Conrad in his bedroom'_ if that made him feel better. It wasn't necessarily that he was frightened that his older twin of nine minutes might try something against Markus, he was assured that the boxer would be able to handle himself if that did happen, it was more the questions that his father may ask. And he dreaded to think what questions would be asked after a drink.

So on most nights while he could, he would dive into studying on how to survive a meet the parents, or parent in this case, situation. He wrote down questions that were likely, and unlikely cause Hank could be a man of surprises sometimes, to come up in a discussion, and had written down multiple responses in different colored pens, co-coordinating them to a variety of moods and atmospheres that may settle over the house. A week later, half of a notebook was full of notes which he revised from until he no longer needed to look at the book. The only thing he now had to do would to have Markus and his dad meet.

Walking into Markus' bedroom, he saw the male stretched out on his bed in utter relaxation, grey sweatpants riding low on his hips, the elastic of his underwear peaking out slightly. One arm rested over his stomach while the other was positioned under his head. Heterochromic eyes focused on the TV mounted on the wall that was currently playing a re-run of an old sitcom series which features a precinct of detectives; he often saw his dad watching it when there was nothing particularly interesting happening. The slight creak in the floorboards announced his arrival, into the bedroom that they shared when sleeping at the boxer's apartment, eyes focused on him, a gleam of happiness glazing the mismatched colored irises as they dilated which made no trouble in causing Connor's heart to speed up.

"Hey baby," a pat to the free space on the bed in which the med student wasted no time in grabbing for himself.

"I was think-..."

"So I was plan-..." Both of them grinned, so it seemed they both had something on their minds. Markus gestured to Connor, wordlessly telling him he could go first while he intertwined their hands together, placing a gentle kiss on silky soft hands.

"Well, we have dated for a while," he started, looking at the boxer with absolute adoration that twinkled in his eyes, "and I was thinking that you could meet my dad." Markus smiled, reaching up to kiss him on the lips, just a sweet and innocent kiss.

"I was planning the same thing, my dad has been wanting to meet you for quite some time." A few more minutes of silence apart from the sounds of the two characters bickering on the TV, one of them following up with a _'Take that Santiago!'_

"How about we all meet up together?" suggested Markus, "Then we are killing two birds with one stone." While Connor did think the idea was excellent, he couldn't help but worry about his Dad who did not think much of fancy settings but would rather have a takeout pizza and bottle of some drink while watching a game with his sons than going out. He would sometimes go to Jimmy's but that was all. Markus sensed his worry and nuzzled his nose against his, blowing a gentle breeze to a stray piece of his hair which refused to ever be styled. Connor smiled, chuckling a little.

"Don't worry, I'm just a little nervous about how this would go. I guess we could try it out."

 

While stood outside the restaurant that Carl Manfred had booked, much to the overwhelming horror of the young couple as it should be them treating their parents out to a meal, though the man proclaimed that it was nonsense and he was looking forward to meeting the young man that had captured his son's heart, the phone call ending after that. While they had decided not to go all out fancy with tuxedos and dress shoes, it looked nice to see his dad with a trimmed and maintained hair and beard, and a nice outfit along with his older brother who decided to tag along. A call of his name had the family of three turning around and Connor's heart melted.

Nothing could ever perhaps beat the sweat sight of Markus Manfred pushing Carl Manfred along in his wheelchair while they both laughed and smiled.  
  
"So you must be Connor," Carl smiled, his old hand taking youthful ones into his own, "it is nice to meet you and I hope the place isn't too over the top but I wanted the best for you and your family." And from that point on, the med student couldn't help but find that the legendary painter had now found himself a place in his heart along with his son, his family and Sumo. Maybe this is the person that Markus had inherited his charm from.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr Anderson and to you too young man." A gentle nod to both Hank and Conrad who smiled back their greetings, Hank giving the man a handshake before telling him to call him 'Hank as there are no need for formalities Mr Manfred, we are family' to which the painter laughed and asked him to call him Carl and that it was a pleasure to get to know the family.

While the notebook that resided in Markus and Connor's shared bedroom didn't exactly mention a meet the parents situation going as smoothly as this, he couldn't help but smile as things turned out for the better and so he took Carl's hand as Markus pushed the man in, Conrad and the boxer making talk between them while the two fathers held a conversation like two friends rejoiced once again. Nothing could be more perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check out the amazing work and please give them lots of support!  
> https://deviant-connor.tumblr.com/post/174848367238/my-friend-came-up-with-such-a-good-au-that-i-made
> 
> Also props if you can guess the sitcom show Markus was watching! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last big thank you for all the wonderful support and comments and I'm so blessed that many of you have enjoyed the story! :D

Ten minutes to nine in the evening, the sun casting a concoction of purples, blues, oranges and reds to create a beautiful sunset that washes 8941 Lafayette Avenue in an alluring glow. Inside the mansion, Connor ambles around the sun garden while there is still some light, despite being there earlier for quite some time, admiring Markus and his father's artworks, all unique and elegant in their own fashion. He stops in front of one piece that he will always cherish in his heart. It's a painting that Markus had done on a large scale, which was far bigger than him (that even being an understatement), of them both. It was done with sharp and precise brush strokes yet it looked streaky and emitted perfection. In the bottom right hand corner was a photo that Markus had used for reference.

Someone had taken the photo of them while they were hugging. The photo showed crystal clear the happy tears that had ran down Connor's cheeks as he looked up at Markus with such love and adoration that the boxer had shown back equally with a charming grin that overtook his handsome features. Both of their hands were clasped together between them, fingers intertwining with one another. Something small and delicate, yet holding a multitude of promises, that Markus had given him caused tears to run down his face, the prospect of finally finding the one now within reach. On his ring finger of his left hand, a white gold engagement ring glimmered.

 

Alice is practically bubbling with excitement as Kara has to continuously adjust the flower crown of lavender roses, calla lilies, sunflowers and red tulips. Though she doesn't mind, as Alice would adjust hers in a childlike manner. She couldn't wait to see Luther's grin as he would snap endless photos for their photo album. Hoisting Alice up, resting the little girl on her hip, she makes her way over to the group of girls, consisting of North, Chloe and Lucy. All of them wear carbon copies of a navy blue bridesmaid dress, a lace pattern over the top. All wearing the same flower crowns which Alice adores, proudly proclaiming that they are now princesses, while she threads some loose petals from her crown into Lucy's braids. Now they wait for Connor.

 

Simon and Ralph are taking between them, the gardener radiating happiness when he gets the domestic assistant to giggle at something, his cheeks flushing with pride. Luther is fixing Josh's tie while he is mentally and physically prepping himself in giving a speech as the best man, Luther smiling with reassurance. Carl and Hank are joking with one another, joyous at the prospect of their sons extending their love to marriage, even whispering between themselves of maybe the though of Manfred-Anderson children running havoc at their grandparents' houses. At the makeshift alter stands Markus, dressed in a fitted black suit, nervous as Conrad chuckles in a brotherly way.  
  
"Don't worry Markus," Conrad places his hand on his shoulder, "He loves you. You love him." A pause and Markus swears he can see tears form in steel blue eyes that belong to the usually stoic twin. "I'm glad it's you he chooses." Another pat to his shoulder before the hand is removed. He watches as Conrad joins Elijah off to the side and when he looks up he notices that everyone has moved to the sides of the hall which had been decorated finely thanks to the help of all the people that stood by him today. The doors open and Markus finds himself standing taller and prouder.

Alice shyly walks in, slightly tugging her mother along with her, as it seemed the nerves had got to her as well as having lots of peoples' eyes focused on her. But then she saw her dad, smiling proudly towards her and his wife, whispering 'That's my girls' as he teared up slightly. Regaining her confidence as she firmly held Kara's hand and held her head high, firmly leading the group of bridesmaids who quietly gushed at the little girl's antics. Markus couldn't help but smile, thoughts of a mini Connor and a mini him held in his soon to be husband's arms rushed to his mind.

Then he saw him. He gasps under his breath. White suit framing his slender figure, a veil covering his face. Fingers clutched tightly around around a bouquet of flowers. The exact flowers that Markus had gifted Connor when he had began to court him. The flowers speaking a loving language of his admiration, adoration and pure, untainted love for Connor. All too soon, he stands by the boxer at the alter and Markus thinks that everyone must be able to hear his pounding heart cause damn. Even through the lace veil that sits in Connor's hair like a crown, he sees those gorgeous doe eyes that he fell in love with from day one.

They press their heads together, the glow from the light that creeps from the windowed roof casts the newly married couple in an ethereal glow.

 

It's ten in the evening, everyone is joyous. Not one sad face. All tears are from happiness. Everyone congratulates the newly wedded couple though some are now grinning. It doesn't take long for the duo to find out why. The lights are focused on them, it's their time to dance. They join in the middle, calloused hands meeting silky soft ones. Connor lays his head on Markus' chest, where his beating heart resides. They dance not realizing the song until they hear Alice sing it. It's the song that everyone had chanted when Markus had one his first public boxing match. He closed his eyes, remembering in detail when the crowd erupted in to the song as Connor clambered into the ring and eloped the injured man into a tight hug.

_Hold on just a little while longer_

Yet Markus and Connor knew they would never let go of each other and neither would their feelings, love and admiration for one another. They would be with one another for eternity. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! Kudos and Comments are extremely appreciated. :)  
> Please don't forget to check out the art :)  
> https://deviant-connor.tumblr.com/post/174848367238/my-friend-came-up-with-such-a-good-au-that-i-made


End file.
